


Eraser Room

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Michael Sanders AU [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Michael Sanders AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: eraser room?Alex swallows roughly as he stares at Michael’s message, those two little words and all they imply making heat pool in his gut. He hides the note in his pocket as deftly as he can and looks up to find Michael’s eyes on him, a satisfied little grin on his face as he walks out the door into the hall.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Sanders AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742722
Comments: 18
Kudos: 156





	Eraser Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostin_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Alyssa!!! I hope you enjoy this little slice of Malex fluff and have a wonderful birthday 💜💜💜
> 
> Also, for anyone who isn't familiar with the OG Roswell, the Eraser Room was a room in the high school that was used by faculty to clean chalkboard erasers in and by students to hook up in.

A folded piece of paper lands on Alex’s desk halfway through his math test. He looks up to see Michael slinging his backpack over his shoulder, his curls bouncing as he strolls toward the front of the room.

Michael lingers to ask Mr. Valdez a question after he hands in his test and Alex takes advantage of the distraction to unfold the note.

_eraser room?_

Alex swallows roughly as he stares at Michael’s message, those two little words and all they imply making heat pool in his gut. He hides the note in his pocket as deftly as he can and looks up to find Michael’s eyes on him, a satisfied little grin on his face as he walks out the door into the hall.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alex whispers to himself, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He rushes the last section and is out of his seat in no time.

The second Alex slips into the Eraser Room, Michael crowds him up against the door, pushing into his space until Alex can feel his lips brush against his mouth, soft and a little wet like Michael’s just licked them. A surprised noise slips from Alex’s mouth, but he melts into Michael’s touch easy as anything.

Alex lets his messenger bag slip off his shoulder and thud carelessly against the ground when Michael deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding over Alex’s in a way that makes him feel hot all over. His hands desperately seek out Michael’s hips, reeling him in closer until their bodies are flush against each other.

He can feel Michael’s thumb pressing gently into the underside of his jaw as he changes the angle, rising up on his toes and guiding Alex’s head back until it’s resting on the solid door behind him. Alex smiles, a wave of affection overtaking him, and kisses Michael back that much harder.

Alex drifts for a while, barely aware of anything but the warm press of Michael’s mouth against his own, until Michael pulls away from him with a soft, slick sound and slides his palms down his chest to settle on his waist. Alex pants into the space between them, head still spinning as he opens his eyes.

Michael’s cheeks are flushed and his kiss-bitten lips are still so, so tempting.

“Hi,” Michael says, smiling at him dazedly like _he’s_ the one who just got shoved up against a door and kissed to within an inch of his life.

“Hey,” Alex laughs a little breathlessly and swoops in for another peck, just because he can.

It’s quick, just a short press of their lips, but Michael is beaming at him all the same when Alex pulls away, his eyes going soft and intense the way they always do when they’re wrapped up in each other like this. They track a zigzagging path across Alex’s face like Michael is trying to commit his features to memory and Alex can’t hide the color darkening his cheeks.

“What?” Alex asks a little self-consciously.

“Hm?” Michael asks, tilting his head adorably.

“You’re staring at me,” Alex accuses lightly.

“I missed you,” Michael confesses with a shrug. His thumb slips under the hem of Alex’s black t-shirt to rub against the sensitive skin of his hip, making Alex shiver. Michael’s smile goes a little smug at that, his thumb pressing into his skin a little more firmly.

“You saw me on Friday,” Alex points out.

“Yeah, a _whole weekend_ ago,” Michael complains. “One day without you is bad enough, but _two_? I hope you appreciate the restraint I’m showing right now.”

Alex snorts at that. “Is that what you call this?” he asks incredulously, pressing his hips forward until he feels Michael half-hard against him. “Restraint?”

“Your pants are still on, aren’t they?” Michael counters, tucking his fingers pointedly into Alex’s belt loops.

“Touché,” Alex says, and then they’re kissing again, slow and wet and so fucking perfect Alex feels like he might be seconds away from melting into a puddle. For all his teasing, he’s missed Michael too.

Michael pulls away from him a long minute later, but it takes a second for Alex to realize he’s asked him something.

“What?” he asks intelligently.

Michael laughs fondly at him and repeats himself. “I asked how your camping trip went.”

“Oh,” Alex says, the fog slowly clearing from his mind. “Um, well, my dad went on his, like, five _millionth_ rant about immigrants stealing jobs and gay people corrupting the American youth, so not _great_.”

“Ugh,” Michael grimaces. “What a piece of shit.”

“Yeah. Greg was there though, so he was more interested in grilling him about the Navy than bothering me too much,” Alex continues.

“Oh, he’s back?” Michael asks.

“Mhmm,” Alex says. “He’s on leave, so he’ll be staying with us until he ships out next weekend.”

“Does that mean you can’t come to Isobel’s thing later?” Michael pouts.

“Isobel’s having a thing?” Alex asks, this being the first time he’s hearing about it.

“Yeah, she planned it this weekend” Michael nods. “The Evanses’ll be out late at some country club thing, so she’s inviting some people over for something low-key.”

“Who’s going?” Alex asks. He likes Isobel—a _lot_ , actually—but he doesn’t really like her friends.

Michael shrugs. “Didn’t ask,” he says. “Not Valenti though, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Hmm,” Alex hums thoughtfully.

“Wanna be my date?” Michael asks after a minute, sliding his arms around Alex’s shoulders to hang on his neck a little, and then, to sweeten the deal, adds, “We can eat her bougie snacks and hook up in the bathroom.”

“So romantic,” Alex teases, tightening his arms around Michael’s waist. Michael’s grin widens.

“Pretty sure there’s a scented candle in there I can light to set the mood for you if you want,” he says, voice dipping low and seductive.

“You’re unbelievable,” Alex laughs, shaking his head.

“You love me,” Michael says, confidence shining through in his voice.

“I do,” Alex agrees, and leans in for a kiss. Michael hums happily against his mouth and Alex has maybe never loved him more.

“So, is that a yes?” Michael asks when they part.

“Of course it’s a yes,” Alex answers immediately. “I saw Greg all weekend, he’ll get over it if I hang out with you for a few hours.”

“Perfect,” Michael smiles. “I’ll pick you up at eight.”

Just as Alex is angling for another kiss, the bell rings in the hall, signaling the end of the period. The both of them groan in tandem before reluctantly pulling away to pick up their belongings.

“ _Fuck_ Social Studies,” Alex complains aloud, thinking of their next period class. “Who even cares what happened on this stupid planet anyway?”

“ _Right_?” Michael says, eyes wide and impassioned. “We should just stay here, honestly.”

“We have a quiz on Wednesday, though,” Alex says.

“So?”

“ _So_ not all of us are super geniuses who don’t need the review day,” Alex says, pecking Michael on the cheek to curb his disappointment. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Alex turns around to reach for the door then, and Michael immediately bursts into giggles.

“Oh shit,” he says, and Alex turns to look over his shoulder.

“What?” he asks, taking in the look of guilty amusement on Michael’s face.

“Babe, you’ve got chalk dust _all_ over your back,” he says.

Alex sighs. He takes a closer look at the door in front of him and sure enough there’s an Alex-shaped smudge in the layer of chalk dust covering the door where Michael shoved him up against it.

“Weird,” Alex comments dryly, shooting another look over his shoulder. “Wonder how that happened?”

“Sorry?” Michael apologizes.

Alex tries to wipe the dust off, but he can’t quite reach most of his back.

“Can you help me get it off?” Alex asks eventually.

“Yeah, hang on,” Michael says.

Alex feels his hands on him a second later, smoothing over the fabric in a way Alex is pretty sure is just rubbing the chalk dust in _more_.

When he says as much, Michael hums and says, “Mm, might be right about that. Guess you’ll have to take it off?”

“Michael,” Alex laughs, but lets Michael tug his shirt over his head anyway.

Michael leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Alex’s bare shoulder before he shakes his shirt out, beating the white powder from the fabric. He hands it back to Alex when he’s done, but before Alex can get dressed again Michael stops him.

“Wait, no, it’s in your hair too,” Michael says, burying his fingers in Alex’s hair and shaking the chalk dust out.

It feels nice—Michael’s hands on him always do—but then Michael tugs a little on the ends and Alex lets out a surprised moan, that nice, pleasant feeling shifting into something hot and needy in an instant.

“God, what is this? Are you _trying_ to get me hard right now?” he asks, turning his head to look at Michael as much as he can with Michael gripping his hair.

“Is it working?” Michael asks, hooking his chin over Alex’s shoulder and scraping his blunt nails gently across his scalp.

“We have _class_ ,” Alex whines, desperately clinging to his one sensible brain cell. He wants Michael— _has_ wanted him since he read his note—but they just don’t have enough time to fool around right now.

“Yeah, but it’s been a while since I went down on you in here,” Michael says, freeing himself from Alex’s hair to wrap his arms around Alex’s front. “Or at all, to be honest,” he adds, his fingers teasing along the waistband of Alex’s jeans.

“It’s been _four_ days,” Alex points out.

“Exactly,” Michael says.

Alex shakes his head before he says, “You’re a terrible influence, Michael Sanders.”

He can feel Michael grin against the side of his neck for a moment before he opens his mouth again.

“Haven’t you heard? Corrupting the American youth is item one on the Gay Agenda, Alex. I really don’t have a choice here,” Michael deadpans.

Alex bursts out into incredulous laughter.

“Okay, one: you’re not even gay, and two: fuck you,” Alex laughs.

“A technicality,” Michael says before leaning in close to Alex’s ear to add, “And only if you ask me nicely.”

Alex groans and turns around to kiss Michael once on the mouth. Michael follows after him when he pulls away, but Alex presses his finger to Michael’s lips to stop him.

“Save it for the party,” he says, and ignores Michael’s pout to throw his shirt back on. There’s a little bit of chalk still on it, but it’s subtle enough that no one should notice.

“If you insist,” Michael sighs dramatically, but he’s smiling as he lifts his backpack off the floor and slings it across his shoulder.

The halls are already empty as they slip out of the Eraser Room, the bell seconds from ringing in the next period, but when Michael reaches for Alex’s hand and threads their fingers together, Alex can’t find it in himself to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave a kudos and/or a comment, but do NOT repost it to another site! Didn't think that was a thing I needed to say, but apparently people are trash 🙃
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
